Welcome to Silent Hill Baby!
by Horror Cakes
Summary: Jenni comes back from studying abroad in Japan. Her family is missing in SH and shes come to find them. I wrote a better summary if you click on itXD Did I mention she was a gang boss...an immature and wacky...gang boss.
1. Chapter 1

**Update: Jenni Buller is an American student who went to study abroad in Japan and while she was there she learned lot of new things. Especially how to be a gang boss, then she gets a call and her family went to Silent Hill is reported missing so she comes back to the U.S and this is her starting in Silent Hill. Please review. I NEED MOTIVATION PPLS!! Oh and jokes in here are nothing personal on anybody=D please don't get mad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Silent Hill characters...it's a sad moment of realization for me… oh or Salad Fingers**

**Ch.1**

I rode my black motorcycle down the road. The sweet air flinging my hair around that wasn't under my helmet and the nice smell of…wait…what the hell is that smell? It smells like soot and poo. (Thanks Salad Fingers) I ignored the smell and continued on my way until something ran in front of me. What the…what just happened? I got up from the ground and took off my helmet. My long straight brown hair fell down to my belly button. I threw my helmet and looked around for my bike…found it…next to a brick wall…that I ran into. "Damn it!" I yelled out loud. Then I felt a sharp pain in my knee. It felt like it was on fire. I looked down at my scraped up knee and smiled. "Too bad this won't leave a pretty scar like the gang fights in Japan." I whispered. But I really do like these jeans, it's a shame the knees are ruined. I walked over to my motorcycle and grabbed my cell phone, radio, and flash light. You never know when you're going to need these types of things. Then I continued on my way into Silent Hill. "Ok Jenni time to get pumped up and find your family! Just ask clerks and other people it will be fine. We both know there's only one thing in this world that scares you." I said aloud to myself. What was this one thing that scared me? The hideous beast that gardeners call angels, the demons that rape your gardens, the things that are blind yet merciless killers to people like me…worms. I find worms terrifying! Who wouldn't with there creepy wiggling bodies? There's only one thing in this world that scares me and that's it. I know it's kinda pathetic for a seventeen year old like me to be scared of that type of thing but give me a break. I kept walking down the road until I came up to a sign. "Nathan Ave. huh? Ok that's cool but…WHERES ALL THE PEOPLE!" I turned around in circles over and over again. "This is bullshit!" I walked into the first store I saw and there was no body in it. "Hello, is anyone here?" I heard a giggle and looked behind the counter. Playing with a Barbie doll was a little blonde girl with her hair in a pony tail. "Excuse me little girl, where is everyone?" I asked softly so I wouldn't spook her. She looked at me and frowned.

"There not here if you can't tell, are you stupid?" I glared back at her

"Here's some advice. If a guy shows up in a big white van and offers you free candy, get into the van." I'm usually very nice to children but when they start it they deserve it. Immature? Yes I am.

"Hey brunette dummy, I'm Laura. Who are you?" I turned around as I was about to walk out the door.

"I'm probably the most awesome person you will ever meet, A.K.A Jenni." I said smiling then continued on my way out the door. Goodness children were evil these days, and I thought I was mean when I use to chew gum and put it in my mom's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers NoteXB: So yeah here's chapter 2. I'm starting to get writers block so I need to brain storm. Sorry if this sucks.**

**Chapter 2**

I realized if I spoke what I was thinking out loud that I felt more comfortable. After all there was no one around and who cares if some creeper heard me and said I was crazy. Since when did I start caring about people's opinions anyway? And if anyone said other wise I would just pull my knife on them, just kidding just kidding… sorta. When your part of a gang, especially the leader you learn to carry protection in case another gang jumps you and you learn to use your surroundings to your benefit. Then I heard a clank and another then a thump and a scrape. I turned around and this giant dude with a pyramid head and a giant sword came out from an ally way. I completely ignored him and looked only at the sword. "Amazing +_+" He must have not seen me because he continued right past me threw the thick fog. I really want a piggy back ride from him. I did an evil grin then ran towards his back and jumped on. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He stood still for a moment and I realized this dude smelled awful. He stood there for a couple of minutes while I sung Sweet Home Alabama in his would be ear and continued on. I did some small talk and told him he was the only human I've seen in this town and I was happy about his company and thankful for him carrying me. I saw something that looked like a pair of woman's legs balanced on another pair of woman's legs and fell silent. "What is that buddy?" I whispered. Pyramid then lifted his sword and cut the thing in half. It fell to the ground and he picked it up, slammed its body against the wall and started thrusting back and forth…wait…was he raping it with me on his back? That is some Hannibal Lector shit there. I jumped off his back and ran the opposite way of him. What's wrong with him, he's defiantly not human. I kept running until I felt a pull. Not a physical one but something that just pulls you in. Like light to a bug. The pull was coming from the Brookhaven Hospital. I walked up to the hospital door and reached my hand out in slow motion to give the readers a bit of an ooooooohhh that's creepy feeling. Then when I reached the handle I walked in at my normal pace. I looked around the hospital; the walls were all red and looked like they were covered in soot and poo. Just kidding just kidding they looked like they were covered in blood and rust…maybe some guts. "YAY A MAP! A MAP!" I ran over to the wall and looked at the map. It showed all the room and corridors. "You'll come in handy, especially when I need to use the bathroom." I ripped the map of the wall and folded it nicely and put it in my back pocket.

"No need to get so excited over a map you freak." I turned around and saw……

Cliff hanger. Review and tell me who you want it to be. She needs a companion and I can't decide so review peoples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Whipping my body around fast I lost balance and fell on whoever just called me a freak. We landed on the ground, and are heads fell forward…we were kissing. I jumped off the person as fast as I could and stood up straight brushing myself off. "Hello, I'm Heather and you are?" the person spoke quietly but calm.

Looking up I could see Heather, her short blonde hair was a little dirty and her green skirt and white vest had blood stains. "Hello Heather, I'm Jenni and I do believe we just shared a lesbian kiss." I said grinning. She smiled slightly and gave me the nod.

"What are you doing here Jenni?" I looked her over one more time. Should I really trust her? Usually when you see someone who just looked like they came out of a killing orgy your run, not hang out with the person but…Why not? Most of my gang was covered in blood and carried around pipes.

"My mom, dad, hamster, and ummm…oh yeah older brother went missing here. I decided I would look around and try to find them." I gave her the nod back. "What about you?"

"This bitch named Claudia killed my father and I came back to get revenge for what she did. I will hunt her down till I draw my very last breath!" she said angrily back.

O.o…"Ummm…O.o…I better get going, I would like to cover the whole town before night falls." I said while slowly backing away. This chick was crazy; she's probably one of those people who would punch a sleeping person square in the face.

"Wait Jenni! Do you really want to go walking around by yourself? It's dangerous and last time I checked there was no night here. I think it would be safer to stick together." She said leaning from one foot to the forth. About to reach for the door handle I turned around, she did have a point after all. I don't want the steroid doing pervert that rapes things while giving cute girls piggy back rides to come after me…but what about that little girl…Laura? Was she safe? Pshhhhh…I hope not, maybe I should tie a steak to her neck.

"Yeah, I agree. You watch my ass I watch yours." Heather nodded her head and we continued. "By the way where are we going?" she turned towards me and frowned.

"I dunno, I just follow my instinct. You should follow yours too and we can see where it takes us."

"ummmm….Heather, I don't think that's such a good idea. The only instinct I have is when there's a yaoi scene happening somewhere. I always happen to walk in during the moment it's getting the most heated." She looked over at me and shook her head in disbelief.

"What are the odds of you seeing two men having sex in Silent Hill? Impossible almost, you're more likely to see Jabba the Hut and a hobbit getting it on. "We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Our laughter died down and I felt a pull to one of the hospital room doors. Maybe this is what she meant when she said follow your instinct.

"Hey." I said looking at Heather. "I feel a pull, should I follow my instinct Master Yoda?" She nodded her head slowly and I reached for the door handle to the examiners room. I will probably regret this but at least I will know if my instincts only lead me to yaoi. I turned the door handle and slowly and peeked in. On one of the examining tables a blond guy was on naked on all fours getting rammed in the ass by the dude on steroids.


End file.
